


Just One Yesterday

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, a lil bit of angst, basically just remembering things about each other, i marathoned rwby to write this, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Freezerburn Week 2018 Day 5: Memories of Beacon





	Just One Yesterday

Considering where the tale of Beacon left off… Yang tries her best to find the happy memories the school had left all of them. The fun things, before their lives had become as crazy and out of left field as they had become. 

 

One of Yang’s first and most potent memories of Beacon was Ruby coming up to her, telling her all about the girl that had made her explode. Yang hadn’t quite believed her little sister at the time, but Weiss came up and quickly put her doubts to rest. 

 

Yang remembered seeing one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever met… and then said girl opened her mouth and ruined everything. She’d thought Weiss was the biggest brat for the first few months that they knew each other. And she was sure Weiss thought the same of her, honestly. Though… Yang couldn’t deny the little firecracker wasn’t attractive when she was mad. She knew Weiss was still embarrassed about the fact to this day. 

 

Then… to find out said girl had been  _ partnered _ with her sister… Calling it upsetting would be an understatement. Even more so when she was placed on their team with her own partner. The original idea of sharing a room with that Schnee girl for the next several years made her want to rip out her hair. 

 

She was a reliable fighter, Yang realized quickly. Hated to admit it, but couldn’t quite ignore it. Weiss was skillful and precise and what she lacked in physical strength or power, she made up for with tact and technique. And, while this was true, Weiss was the cockiest person Yang had ever met. She had even gone so far to deliberately undermine her little sister’s leadership skills. The little brat had even demanded to be leader instead!

 

But… something had shifted on that day.

 

Yang remembered Weiss Schnee becoming kinder. More tolerable and, in her own right, more tolerant. Well, at least to her teammates. Her ire with Jaune had carried on through… well, Yang wasn’t entirely sure it was gone, actually. 

 

Though… Weiss had issues still. Yang remembered the day they found out about Blake crystal clear. Somehow that day felt so far away… but she remembered like it was yesterday. Weiss had been spouting off about how terrible faunus were - though, she hadn’t been wrong about the current state of the White Fang at the time. That situation wasn’t handled well at all. Weiss was quick to admit her fault over the incident, and she had grown far from then. It was definitely Yang’s first experience with Blake’s tendencies to run from problems…

 

From then on, Weiss’ kindness grew in surges. Not that she was always willing to show it. She made strong efforts in making sure Blake was okay after the entire White Fang incident with Torchwick. And Yang was grateful for that; glad she wasn’t alone in her concern for her partner. Yang was always glad Blake had more friends than just her. 

 

Yang missed the time they got to just hang around and be the kids they were… the lighthearted moments where teams RWBY and JNPR could just hang out and play board games. She strongly remembered teaching Weiss the basics of her and Ruby’s favorite game growing up. It was the one thing Weiss didn’t catch on to quickly, Yang joyously found out. Though she had to admit that she wasn’t entirely doing her best job teaching Weiss. Yang knew that if the heiress - most likely schooled in business and strategy -  actually caught on to how the game worked… she’d be in for a rough time. Curse Ruby for going back and properly teaching her later…

 

“You totally cheated before!”

 

“Yeah… well princess, you make it too easy.”

 

It really was heartwarming, though, to see Weiss getting along with her sister and partner the way she did. The way she allowed Ruby to attach herself to her… the way she demanded Blake to retire her old ways of dealing with people. To encourage her to open up to them with her problems. You know you’re working too hard if Weiss “the grind doesn’t stop” Schnee tells you to calm down. 

 

Second semester came around so quickly… and before any of them were prepared, there was the fight with Torchwick in the Paladin. She was so pleased when their move combos worked out properly. And… while she couldn’t admit it at the time, Weiss’ attempt at joking around with her was both absolutely adorable and pretty damn funny. Her pouting and harrumphing over it after was also cute. 

 

Yang looked back fondly on the time the two of them spent planning the dance. They hadn’t ever spent that much time one on one prior to that, so it was interesting getting to know each other’s tastes and interests like that. She would have liked for the dance to have gone better… Weiss lamented that she should have just asked Yang to accompany her to the dance from the beginning. Rather than waste her energy on stupid men like that… Yang definitely admired Jaune’s perseverance, but she pitied his stupidity and… well, his efforts bordered on harassment after a certain point. He’d gotten much better since then, though!

 

Yang loved seeing Ruby in her dress. She had been hit with a sudden wave of… almost motherly affection and pride over the younger girl, despite how much she hated everything about it. She wished she dressed up a bit more… but she matched with Weiss and that was honestly a lovely feeling. She, for one, was glad to finally have Jaune off of her crush and with the girl he actually should have been with… The synchronized dance JNPR did was one of the greatest parts of the night. 

 

Finding out Weiss adored animals was both adorable and… somewhat interesting. She’d never seen the Schnee heiress lose her cool like that and in such a goopy, gushy kind of way. Yang had to hand it to her dad by sending Zwei to them, since she got to see such a side of Weiss.

 

Their mission trip that followed was another eye opener for Team RWBY. Dr. Oobleck had forced each of the girls to really look within themselves. Yang certainly wasn’t sure about her self proclaimed “thrill seeker” ways anymore, after all they’d been through. Weiss knew becoming a huntress was much more than a matter of “duty” as well. There had always been more to it than either of them were willing to think about; willing to admit. 

 

And the discussion the three girls had about their purposes as huntresses… Opened her eyes to a lot about Weiss Schnee. That was where she knew Weiss wasn’t some done up snob. She was someone willing to risk it all just to overcome her corrupt father and to… Well. Not  _ undo _ what her father had done. But to dethrone him and begin to forge a new legacy for the Schnees and the Faunus. 

 

Blake had also told her that she was just… used to leaving. In retrospect, Yang should have been more prepared for how things had shaped themselves down the road. 

 

Weiss had also said that them being huntresses had layers in their reasonings. This also should have prepared her for how compassionate and forthright the girl was. “Doing our jobs to protect the people comes first. What we want comes second.” And… that was just how Weiss Schnee lived her life, it seemed. 

 

The following train fiasco was… one of the most stressful moments of their lives. They hadn’t been there to see; but each of them fought intensely. Yang still grit her teeth at the thought of the tiny woman with different colored eyes who had bested her at every turn. To this day, Yang didn’t know how she made it out alive. She felt immense fear and apprehension when Weiss brought up the giant man with a chainsaw out to kill her. 

 

Team RWBY had managed to put a bit of that behind them in the Vytal Festival. Team RWBY had done very well! She… figured something had been bothering Weiss. She was ignoring the frequently growing amount of calls from… someone. But Yang hadn’t known who it was at the time. Apparently Winter, Weiss’ elder sister, had stopped by at some time. Ruby told Yang later that it was an… interesting exchange. 

 

The doubles round came quickly and she and Weiss were ready to kick some tail. Their opponents surprised them… and Yang found herself surprised with the way she and Weiss worked together. That fight didn’t go a thing like either of them had prepared it to. And… Well, Yang didn’t really enjoy watching Weiss sacrifice herself in the slightest. But she’d be lying if she said it didn’t mean the world to her. 

 

Then… came the singles round. Yang had won so quickly and easily compared to the fight she and Weiss had with Team FNKY. But… then it felt like the entire world turned against her in just a single moment. Blake compared her to Adam; not that she truly understood what that even entailed until much later. Even her own little sister hesitated in trusting her. But not Weiss… no. For some reason, the Schnee Heiress was the one who fought tooth and nail to get their teammates and others to realize that Yang was no criminal. 

 

“Yang would never do that!”

 

She didn’t know when exactly it was that Weiss Schnee of all people had become her ride or die. Her rock… But it had happened. And Yang was made positively sure of it than in that moment. 

 

“Yang would never lie to us!”

 

For such a girl to have that much blind, unquestioning faith to her… she didn’t know what she did to deserve it. Blake and Weiss both had trust issues; they’d both had people they thought loved them betray them immensely. In fact, Weiss’ issues came from the people who were obligated to love her. Which… Admittedly made Yang impossibly angry with Blake. 

 

Weiss’ family was terrible. They all knew this by now. Yet that girl had placed all of her faith, all of her trust within  _ them _ . She had attached to Team RWBY and even JNPR by extension and allowed all of them to… care for her. To care  _ about _ her. And she wasn’t ever going to turn her backs on them. 

 

But for Blake to compare Yang to Adam… It was cruel. To think that Yang would ever treat her the way that murderous psychopath had ever acted. 

 

They’d been hit with a lot of hard things that day…

 

The deaths of Penny and Pyrrha were… heart shattering. There really weren’t words to describe the grief RWBY and JNPR felt following the events of the Fall of Beacon, as it had become known. 

 

Compared to the lives of their friends, Yang’s altercation with Adam Taurus almost seemed trivial. But… Yang lost something huge that day. Of course, there was her missing limb. But… she’d lost trust in Blake. Yang hardly even remembered what happened, only that she woke up not dead and that Blake had left all of them. 

 

And… Weiss had been taken away. 

 

Everything had been taken away… 

 

They had managed to find ways to rebuild themselves since then. And, with encouragement from the others, Yang managed to remember happier times too. It was always the little moments in between that were the most significant, after all. Their school lives hadn’t just been beating robots and catching criminals. It hadn’t all been about grief and loss… 

 

Weiss spoke fondly of the gardens, pink blossoms scattered across the wind. Times spent scolding Yang late into the evening for staying up when they had class the next morning. Hushed conversations and the most fleeting of touches… Yang found fond memories in the moments it took her to fall in love with Weiss Schnee. Those were the memories she chose to hold on to. She would cherish them through whatever was next for all of them… 


End file.
